villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting- regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) villains in fiction being able to be classed into some form of alignment. Of course, "Good" Alignments, are exclusively for heroes; thus, they are ignored from this; however, neutral alignments are not since neutral characters (at least in the sense found in this wiki) can still be valid. Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) Chaotic Evil characters kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem- however, they are not always pure Destroyers (chaotic evil does not mean chaotic stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, demonic, vicious, predatory and barbaric- to name a number of villains who fit this category to a T: * The Joker (Batman) * Diablo (Fantastic Four) * Kefka (Final Fantasy) * Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights) * Violator (Spawn) * Carnage (Spider-Man) * Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Hao Asakura (Shaman King) * Asura (Soul Eater) * Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott (Date A Live) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * The Lich King (World of Warcraft) * The Hockey-Masked Maniac (Dan Vs.) * Robo-Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Wulfgar (Nighthawks) * Jacob Goodnight (See No Evil) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) * The Boss (Dan Vs.) * El Macho (Despicable Me) * The Director (Halloween Horror Nights) * Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) * Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer) * Deathwing (World of Warcraft) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Lady Luck (Halloween Horror Nights) * Tighten (Megamind) * Ma-Ma (Judge Dredd) * Boris the Animal (Men in Black) * Shaw (Open Season) * Mal (Total Drama) Lawful Evil (Dominator) Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights- using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. Lawful Evil characters are tyrannical, controlling and generally evil-minded, but sworn to abide by some sort of code (normally a rule they can not break, etc.). Some such villains that fit this category are: * Shadow King (X Men) * Shadow Xavier (X-Men) * Mephisto (Silver Surfer) * Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) * Darkseid (Superman) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Utrom Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Dukat (Star Trek) * Chad (Dan Vs.) * Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit) * Roger Murdoch (Date A Live) * Queen Myrrah (Gears of War) * Sepulchure (AdventureQuest) * President Snow (The Hunger Games) * Ra's al Ghul (Batman) * The Prophet of Truth (Halo) * Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story) * Prince Hans (Frozen) * Dr. Pullum (Dan Vs.) * Magneto (X-Men) * King Candy (although when Turbo comes to play, he is Neutral Evil) (Wreck-It Ralph) * Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) * Natasi Daala (Star Wars) * Carmine Falcone (Batman) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) Neutral Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they are utterly without morals. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the chaotic evil, nor do they value law and order, like the lawful evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Grand Moff Tarkin (occasionally Lawful Evil) (Star Wars) * Turbo (Wreck-it Ralph) * Mystique (X-Men) * Mr. Sinister (X-Men) * Dark Beast (X-Men) * Jafar (Aladdin) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Bill Cox (Firewall) * Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Monks (Oliver Twist) * Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Ian Howe (National Treasure) * Penguin (Batman) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Bullseye (Daredevil) * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear) * Jenna Zan Arbor (Star Wars) * General Shepherd (Call of Duty) * Tolian Soran (Star Trek) * Scar (The Lion King) * Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty) * Shinzon (Star Trek) * Two-Face (Batman) * Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Tomoo and the Bullies (Elfen Lied) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do not actively seek to harm others (in contrast to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for chaotic neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". Such beings who fit this category are: * Deadpool (The New Mutants) * Hulk (note: most versions of Hulk are of this alignment, though some are more "Chaotic Good") (The Incredible Hulk) * Loki (Thor) * Catwoman (Batman) * Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) * Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Shawn Hunter (Boy Meets World) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * Johnny Rocketfingers (Johnny Rocketfingers) * Motor Ed (Kim Possible) * Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl) * Argit (Ben 10) * Fagin (Oliver Twist) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Rigby (Regular Show) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Vegeta (DragonBall Z) * Punisher (The Punisher) * Venom (Spider-Man) * Jason Todd (Batman) * Red X (Teen Titans) * CJ (Grand Theft Auto) * The Were-Rabbit (Wallace & Gromit) * Amber (Dan Vs.) * Wario (Mario) * Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head) * Drop Dead Fred (Drop Dead Fred) * Discord (My Little Pony) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral characters value only law and order, not the rights of others- unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often believing they are doing right. They are oppressive and cruel but not because they seek authority over others; they simply believe the ends justify the means. Such beings include: * Ahmet (Assassin's Creed) * Judge Dredd (2000 AD) * Malygos (World of Warcraft) * AUTO (WALL-E) * Inspector Javert (Les Miserables) * HAL (A Space Odyssey) * Ms. Finster (Recess) * SAL 3000 (Recess) * Megamind (Megamind) * Gunnery Sergeant Hartman (Full Metal Jacket) * Coach Buzzcut (Beavis and Butt-head) * Benson (Regular Show) True Neutral (Undecided) True Neutral, or simply Neutral characters are those who don't lean very much either way. They can equally be protagonists, antagonists or side characters. Examples include anti heroes, on and offs and those who are not evil just sometimes mean. Sometimes they can be dimwits who have no concept of good and evil, and therefore become easly manipulated allies to the malevolent people. * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) * Joubert (Three Days of the Condor) * Animal antagonists (variety of stories) * Heather (Total Drama) * Imposter Dan (Dan Vs.) * Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes) * Agent 47 (Hit Man) * Dixon (Scream Street) * J.H. "Trader" Slick (Jumanji) * ALF (ALF) * Women (Stories of all) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) Category:About Villains